


The wrong kind of date

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Dean, Romance, secert feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean x reader - you live with the boys after they saved your life . You do what you can to help them. You have feelings for Dean but do  not say anything because   you don't think your good enough for  him.  So you  try to date. and for a while it works until  it doesn't.





	

You had just finished putting the last touches on dinner when you heard the door to the bunker open and close and you could hear the boys talking or make that arguing as they made there way down the stairs.  
" your just upset because I was right "Dean said " dont get used to it " Sam replied.  
You rolled your eyes at but you were relife to have them back . They had been gone for a week now and you had started to get lonely. You had been living with the guys since they had saved you from a shape shifter.  
You had decided to go with them because you had no family and you wanted to help them out anyway you could to repay them for saving you . So here you were. They would go on hunts and most of the time you would stay behind and help with the research.  
They walked into the kitchen "Something smells good" Dean said walking up beside you at the stove. " should be I been cooking it most of the afternoon " you replied  
You felt your pulse quicken since he was standing so near. You had known since the first time you met Dean that you had feelings for him .Feelings that had only grown since . But you also saw the kind of woman he was attracted to and you were not one of them. So you kept your feelings to yourself.  
"You should go wash up it pretty much done" you said "Thanks" he said giving you a breathtaking grin before turning and walking out. You sigh.  
*****************************************  
A couple nights later you were curled up on of the reading chairs in the study. The guys had gone out to a bar to blow off some steam. Bars weren't you thing so you stayed behind.  
it was later than you though when you heard the door open and heard footstep coming down the stairs. Sam appeared seconds later .  
" Have fun tonight ?" you asked . He grinned and shrugged " it was ok " he said as he settled in the chair beside you leaning back and stretching his long legs out in front of him.  
"Where is Dean ?" you asked even though you knew the answer already and it cause your heart squeeze painfully in your chest.  
"Found someone at the bar went home with her" Sam replied studying you ..  
"What?" you asked noticing his look "I know that look" he said " you know nothing " you replied grinning.  
You stood up " I am going to bed " see you tomrrower " you said. " night " he replied  
You walked back to your room and closed the door you leaned up against and closed your eyes. You really should be used to pain that came with knowing when Dean went out 9 times out of 10 he didnt come back till morning.  
Knowing he was in someone else bed right now was like a knife twisting in your heart. You didnt want to be one of these woman who pined after a man they couldnt have. So maybe if you tried to find someone else.  
Maybe you would find someone that would take your mind off of Dean. You had to try it was better than what you were doing now /> ********************************************  
You though you look pretty good. You were hopeful about this date .One of your friends that you still keep In contact with had set you up with this guy she though you would like.  
You hadn't told the guys yet but they didnt tell you everything they did so you figure it was ok.  
You gave yourself a once over in the mirror.. You decided on a simple blue dress that feel just above your knees and you had braded your hair to keep it out of your face. You had slip on your favorite black flats and with just a little bit of make up you were ready to go.  
You walked out into the main area where both guys were sat the table with there laptops and beers in front of them. At first they didnt look up when you came in .  
" I am going out guys " you said Dean just nodded Sam looked up and back at his computer before he really looked up his eyes going wide..  
"wow you look nice " he said that cause Dean to look up and he just stared at you for a moment without saying anything  
" yeah you do .. " he said " isn't that a bit fancy to be going to grab some pizza " he said ..  
You took a deep breath.. " you guys have to handle dinner tonight I have a date " you said  
Sam's mouth drop open and he glanced at dean .. Who suddenly went stiff in his chair.  
Seeing that Dean wasnt going to speak Sam spoke up " That wonderful is it anyone we know ?" he asked  
You shook your head still glancing worriedly at Dean " No a friend of mine set me up when I mention that I wanted to start dating." I love you guys and everything but it gets lonely without you sometimes " you said with a smile.  
"Well have fun and call us if you need us " Sam said You gave him a smile and nodded " I will I better go he going to meet me at the movie theaters " you said heading for the door.  
You kind of hope that Dean would stop you but when you looked back he was looking back at his laptop. You sigh saw the last of you hope slowly die .  
*****************************************  
Surprisingly the date was fun and so was the 2nd date and 3rd date .Mark was a real sweet and funny guy .You found that you had fun spending time with him especially when the boys were away for weeks at a time.  
The guys had yet to meet him but you weren't in a rush for that .Sam seem to love that you were in a happy relationship. Dean.. Well Dean wouldnt say much on the subject he would change it whenever it was mention.  
"So I will see you guys in the morning I am staying over at Mark's tonight in fact I am on my way over there right now." you were telling Sam over the phone .  
They were on there way back from a hunt and would probably get late that night. Sam said the hunt had been rough and both him and Dean were exhausted.  
"Alright we will see you tomrrower then "Sam said You smiled and hung up the phone . You were only a mile or so from Mark's house . He hadn't answer you call earlier so you hope he was alright .  
When you got to his house his car was parked in the driveway but there was no lights on his house. That was strange it was only 8:00 pm.  
You climbed out and walked up to the door and knocked. Maybe he was sick.. You were desperately trying to remain positive.  
After a couple knocks the door finally open and Mark appeared shirtless. Looking just like he got out of bed.. He looked surprised to see you  
" oh I was suppose to call you I not feeling so good" he said before you could say anything a movement caught your attention over his shoulder..  
it was a women in just a towel.. You glared at Mark "Really you can't get more creative than that " you said ..  
"Whatever I am out " you said and headed back to your car he was calling for you your ignore him except when you were about to climb into the car you called out  
" forget my number " and you shut your door and drove off.  
You waited until you were miles away when you pulled over to the side of the road and let yourself cry .  
You were such a fool for believing that you had found someone. Men who needed them .. You didnt . After about 30 minutes you pulled yourself together and drove back to the bunker not before stopping for a drink or two or three.  
When you got back to the bunker it was late and the impala was there so you knew the guys were back. Great you would have to explained this embarrassing story to them.. But at least not till tomrrower.  
You let yourself in as quietly as possible knowing both guys slept pretty light. All you wanted was to fall into bed and forget this night  
You were halfway there when .. "What are you doing back ?" you turned at the sound of Dean's voice.  
he was standing in the doorway in a pair soft pajamas bottoms and a white t-shirt. " just back" you said not wanting to get into now..  
he walked forward with a frown on his face .. "Have you been drinking" he asked you just shrugged "so " you asked " Did mark bring you home " he asked ..  
You tried to blink away the tears " no I drove home myself. I am adult I can do what I want" you said ..He looked at you in concern. "What happen " he asked  
At the tenderness in his voice you broke down into sobs and next thing you knew you were pulled into his arms. " he was cheating on me .. I found him with another woman tonight" you explain.  
" it ok your ok " he kept telling you softly as he led you down the hallway you didnt know were you were heading until you felt yourself hitting the side of a bed. He sat down and pulled you onto his lap  
" I am sorry he hurt you he an ass " he said making you smile a little as he reached up and wiped some tears off your face. " I wish that I could take the pain away " he said as he led his fingers linger on your check and trailed down.  
"it ok.. Youre here now ." you said .." but why are you up ?" you asked "Sam said the hunt was hard you guys were tried I though you be asleep " you said  
He sigh " just couldnt I guess I had a lot on my mind " he said .. You nodded you started to get off his lap " I should let you get back to bed "  
his arms tighten around you " you dont have to go "he said looking at you straight in the eye . Your heart took off racing. " ok " you said softly settling back into his embrace and he relaxed.  
For a minute no one spoke but then he did " I was jealous " he admitted and you looked at him surprised.  
"Why would you be jealous ?' you asked " Because I took you for granted and let you slip though my fingers. " he said softly.  
His words had your whole world spinning. You had to think very hard to form the words coming out of your mouth.  
" I have always had feeling for you but I have seen the woman you go home with and I cant compete. " you said  
His arms tighten around you again " your right you couldnt compete because you are 100 times than any of them. " he said and your heart just melted.  
He reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of your neck pulling you in closer so your lips barely touch.." keep me company tonight " he said softly against your lips " we dont have to do anything .. Just dont leave "  
You held back a moan and pressed forward into the kiss letting him know your answer. He took control of the kiss and depend it.. You groan or did he ..someone did you couldnt tell you brain wasnt functioning property right at that moment.  
You finally pulled back both of you breathing heavily .. "Wow "you said and he grinned " yeah wow.. " he replied. He reached up and brush some hair out of your face " we should get to bed" he said  
You nodded and this time he let you stand up " I need to go change.. " you said He stood up and walked over to his drawer .. " here you can sleep in this " he said throwing you one of his t-shirts.  
He grinned when you gave him a look and he turned around back to you as you slip off your dress your heart still hammering away inside your chest.  
You slipped on the t-shirt that was well used and soft. " ok " you said softly and he turned around. The look he gave you had all the air leaving your body..  
" I think I am trying to kill myself here" he said and you giggled as you walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in as he watched before he settled in beside you .  
You rolled into his arms and settled into his side as he laid on his back .you laid your head on his chest.  
"This is nice " you said "Better than coming home and having a pitty party and eating a whole bunch of ice-cream " you admitted  
He chuckled " we can still do the ice-cream thing if you want " he replied and you laughed "Deal " you said as he leaned over and turned off the light.  
You sigh and relax your body and closed your eyes and you didnt have to wait long for sleep to over take you .  
****************************************  
The next morning you were the first one awake laying on your side still wrap in Dean's arms he was pressed up against you his deep breaths hitting the back of your neck and soft snores meeting your ears. You just lay there for a moment and took it in.  
To think this morning could been a whole lot different and you could be waking up with someone else arms around you. You guess you had Mark to thank for that  
Suddenly your cell started going off and your frown.. Dean groan from being you shifting and pulling you closer.. "Too damn early whoever that is " he mumbled into your neck  
You reached for your phone that was on the table beside the bed ..You saw it was mark.. It was text messages.. They kept coming.  
Dean lifted his head off the pillow glaring at the phone in your hand.." he begging to sound pretty desperate to me " you sigh and looked at one of the messages  
"Sorry baby I know I messed up please forgive me " you read out loud.  
" I told him to forget my number " you said .. Starting down at the phone  
Suddenly Dean grab it from your hand turned it off toss it over to the side before he rolled you over to face him. He captured your mouth with his making your instantly forget about the phone and messages.  
"lets see if we can get the morning back on track shall we " he said with a grin . One that you couldnt help but return.


End file.
